The Dragon and The Wolf
by SnapshotsOfAFool
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots detailing the relationship of Ruby and Lily because I think they would be adorable together and they need to be shipped :) let me know what you guys think. :)
1. Chapter 1: Meet-Cute

Meet Cute

Ruby watched her as she wiped down the glasses in front of her. The girl's nose was buried deep in what Ruby was sure was her now empty coffee cup, a curtain of rich brown hair falling in front of her tanned face.

"I hadn't pegged you for being into the quiet brooding types Rubes," Emma chuckled, snapping Ruby out of her little daydream.

"What?" she said, looking up at the now laughing blonde.

"Go over and say hello," Emma said, grinning at her friend.

"Well, that coffee cup does look a little empty," Ruby grinned. She put down the glass she was holding and picked up the coffee pot before sidling down the bar to the quiet patron.

"Hey," she smiled, making Lily look up. "You're Lily right?"

"Yeah. Ruby isn't it?" Ruby grinned as she refilled Lily's cup.

"Yup." Lily smirked.

"So, you're Red Riding Hood?" Ruby scrunched up her nose at the name, making Lily grin.

"Red, or Ruby is fine."

"Which do you prefer?" Lily asked. "Red, or Ruby?"

"Either really," Ruby smiled. "You can pick. Which do you prefer?" Lily smiled a little and looked down at the coffee cup between her hands.

"Ruby," she said softly. "I think 'Ruby' is pretty." She looked up at the girl from beneath her lashes to find that she was blushing ever so slightly. "And you're a werewolf right?" The blush receded and was replaced by a smug grin as the girl leaned over the counter.

"Does that scare you?" she asked quietly, still grinning.

"No," she smirked. "It's kinda hot actually." Ruby straightened up, blushing again and Lily chuckled. The sound was soft, and warm, and it made butterflies squirm in the young wolf's stomach.

"So, if you're Maleficent's daughter," Ruby asked, trying as hard as possible to quiet the flapping in her stomach, "does that mean you can turn into a dragon?"

"Does that scare you?" Lily grinned

"No," Ruby smiled. "It's kinda hot."


	2. Chapter 2: Advice from Mother

Advice from Mother 

The sound of crunching leaves filled dry cool air as mother and daughter walked side by side in silence. Lily watched her breath puff out in little white clouds in front of her, almost like tiny clouds of smoke, or so she had thought as a child. The irony of course was that, as a child, she had pretended it was dragon smoke, and had run around arms flapping as her parents had laughed and told her what a fierce little dragon she was. Oh, if only they could see her now. But today she didn't feel fierce, she felt small, and nervous. She felt like there was a rope tying itself in elaborate knots in her stomach. She'd been feeling this way for the past two days, ever since he had met the wolf.

"You're quiet today," Maleficent said, dragging her daughter from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Lily answered automatically. She still wasn't really used to having someone to open up to. Her adoptive mother had always been somewhat aloof, and disappointed that she wasn't the prim and proper rich little daddy's girl that they had wanted her to be. In truth, her adoptive parents had never really known how to handle their catastrophe of a daughter.

"You can tell me you know, if something's bothering you." Lily looked up at her mother and smiled half-heartedly.

"It's really stupid," she grimaced, making her mother chuckle.

"Sweetheart I'm your mother. I don't care how silly it is. Now tell me, what's bothering you?" Lily hesitated.

"So… I met a girl…" Maleficent smirked as her daughter's sentence trailed off into an embarrassed grin.

"Oh? Who is she?" Again Lily hesitated.

"She's a shifter. Her name is Ruby."

"Maleficent raised one perfectly sculpted quizzical eyebrow.

"The puppy?" Lily scowled.

"Don't call her that Mom… but... yeah. The werewolf."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Lily looked up, startled by her mother's blunt question, resembling in that moment not a dragon, but a rabbit in the headlights.

"What?! No…I…How do you even know I like her?!" Maleficent chuckled and pulled her daughter closer.

"You bushed when you said her name darling." Lily sighed and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets.

"I haven't, but I want to. I just…" she looked up at her mother shyly and heaved a great sigh. "What if she says no?" Maleficent smiled and squeezed her daughter's shoulders in an act of silent comfort.

"Then she'll have me to answer to." Lily chuckled at the already semi-murderous look on her mother's face.

"Thanks Mom."


	3. Chapter 3: Repeat Encounters

Repeat Encounters

Lily looked up just in time to stop her self crashing head long into a certain young wolf who was making her way out of the diner. A broad grin flashed across Ruby's face when she looked up to see the awkward brunette, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Lily said, her hands burrowing deeper into her pockets. "Fancy seeing you here." Ruby couldn't help but smile as the new found awkwardness of the girl in front of her, and chuckled softly.

"Well, you know, it's a pretty safe bet, seeing as I work here. And Granny's is basically the only place in town that serves decent coffee." Lily let out a little nervous laugh, hands clenching in her pockets as she inwardly kicked herself for how ridiculous she was being.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I guess that's true." Ruby grinned, taking a cheeky little step closer.

"You know," she smirked. "You don't have to come to the diner just to see me." Lily's dark eyes snapped up, her cheeks growing infuriatingly hot.

"I…who… who said I was coming just to see you?"

"The blush on your cheeks just did," Ruby giggled, making the other girl scowl.

"I don't blush."

"You're blushing now."

"It's cold. My cheeks get pink when it's cold." The smile slid from the young wolf's face and she looked disappointedly down at her hands as her heart sank, settling glumly in the pit of her stomach.

"But, you did want to see me, right?" she asked, her voice nervous and unsure. Lily smiled and looked up at her.

"Yeah," she said softly, making Ruby look up again. "I did." The smile slid shyly back onto Ruby's face, a little more demure, and a little more self conscious than before.

"I wanted to see you too."

"Do you by any chance want to see each other some place other than your grandmother's diner? Say… Joe's, tomorrow night?" That same, startlingly beautiful grin unfurled across the wolf's face, her dark eyes shining excitedly.

"It's a date," she smiled.

"It is," Lily chuckled. "I'll pick you up at seven then?" Ruby nodded, still smiling.

"At seven. See you then."

"Looking forward to it," Lily smiled. And as she left, she felt her heart give a little flutter of excitement, and she couldn't help but smile. Now all she had to do was decide what to wear.


End file.
